ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Omega And Zorga
Omega and Zorga is a crossover coming soon. It is between Kurt 10 and Rex Daniel Forte and is the second part of the Kurt vs Rex miniseries Plot Galvan Mark 2 Rex is on Galvan Mark 2 in an Omega Chamber. Rex: I need more power Father. Azmuth: Young Man I know you're a bounty hunter but do have mercy on this boy Rex: After such a petty dispute, he should be thankful I hadn't subjected him to worse perils.. Azumth: Rex! Rex: Apologies. Rex begins to remember Ultimate Fire Fusion knocking him around. Rex: Hmf, the next time I come across that little welp, I promise the skies will be stained red in his- Azmuth: Rex! Rex:*sigh* sincerest apologies my father. Rex cuts a hole in the chamber with his laser vision and walks out. Rex: Computer! Wardrobe! Rex walks inside a body sized chamber it closes and he walks out in his bounty hunter clothing. Rex: Hmm I wonder what that welp is doing now......nevermind, I have more important things to focus my attentions towards.. Myaxx, come! I have discovered systems to be discovered with new life that interests me......(maybe they be useful in combat). Back on Earth Kurt as Snare-oh was training with George Snare-oh: This alien is soooo weak George: Tell me about it. Snare-oh turned into Kinetic and beatup George Kinetic: This is all too easy. The only one who really gave a challenge was Rex, and I threw him into a death timeline. Galvanic Mechamorph: ATTACK Galavanic Mechamorphs attacked Kurt from every end. Kinetic: Oh crap! (transforms) Upgrade! George: How is that going to help? GMs: For the Star Lord! Upgrade: Time to go ultimate! (goes Ultimate) Ultimate Upgrade! Female GM:stop him! Ult. Upgrade launched a few electric grenades at the GMs but was tackled by the rest. George: Kurt! Ult. Upgrade: Can't breathe! George: Get off him! Female GM: Why should we? George: You're killing him! Female GM: Our Star Lord gave us that very mission - Kill Kurt Negason. Rex appeared in a flash of light. Ult. Upgrade turned into Ult. Snare-Oh and turned into sand. The sand went next to the pile and reformed Rex: Hm hm hm...nicely done warriors of Galvan, you will surely be praised and awared greatly. US: Rex! These are your warriors? Rex: Indeed and judging by my superior knowledge you should run out of air in the next six point two seconds. US: How would I suffocate if I’m not under the pile? Rex: You get retackled in three seconds Rex:.... Rex: Now! The GMs turned into a huge glob that wrapped around the female GM and the glob turned into a HUGE Mechamorph , and the huge GM stepped on US. Rex: I suppose that's that, simple military strategy..not exactly fair, yet effective. US turned into Way Big and threw the GM back WB: You were saying? Rex: Blast.. Hm...no matter I always have an ace in the hole WB: Plan B? A Giant Feral Tokustar emerges from the ground Rex: Sick boy. WB: You are fudging kidding me! Tokustar:ROOOOOAAAAAARR WB turns into Shadow Way Big while MAX creates Giant Venoms. SWB claps his hands together and the low sound makes all the Venoms die. SWB picks up MAX and threw him into space SWB: Ha! I killed him! The Tokustar Launches him in the air then jumps in mid-air and exhales a cosmic storm from his mouth onto him and sling shots him onto SWB, then proceeds to claw and bite with low snarls. SWB used his ice powers to freeze the creature to death. Rex: It doesn't matter that he's dead,his poison will hill you. Although there is an antidote... SWB: Doesn't matter, even if I die, you will die too Rex: how will that happen smart guy? George tackles him and puts Kurt's Scythe to Rex's neck Rex:Not smart Rex becomes Blade Blade:Chaos CONTROL! Time slows down SWB is reaching for Rex in slow-mo SWB: Noooo ffaaaiiirrrr Blade: Chaos SPEARS Time went back to normal and George collapsed with four chaos spears in his chest SWB: George! SWB knocked Blade 3 miles away and pickedup George. SWB: NNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! Blade stabs SWB in the trix with a spear Zorgatrix: Foreign energy signature detected. Absorbing.... SWB swatted Rex away and created a cosmic storm around himself. Rex:exactly, absorbed chaos spears explode SWB flew to Galvan Prime and gave the body to Azmuth. the Zorgatrix exploded and SWB was forced back to Kurt . Galvan Prime 2...Again Azmuth: oh no. I will need both Myaxx and Albedo to revive him. luckily Albedo is in a nearby prison while Myaxx is in the warehouse Kurt: Great. Now I just need to get ridof that annoyance Rex Rex's voice echoes through the room Rex: Are you not proud of my...shall we say.."artwork" my father? Azmuth: I am NOT proud of you! In fact Iam very mad! Rex: Oh pitty, you see I have little regard for your opinion on the matter, in fact I'm in such a state I wouldn't mind "silencing" you myself. Azmuth: You are supposed to be a hero, and heroes don't kill other heroes Rex: I'm not a hero you minuscule scholar, I'm a lunatic with a very strong weapon. Kurt: Like my little sister Rex: No believe me, I'm something much worse. Kurt's trix begins to loose all aliens except upgrade Rex: I have given your codex logs to an associate of mine, find them after dark or else they will be sold among the highest bidders. Kurt: Not if I can't help it! Wynter runs off with Waybig DNA. Kurt turned into Upgrade and morphed into a Retailer Suit Upgrade: Get back here! Wynter Freezes Upgrade and gets to his ship. Upgrade plowed into Wynter and broke free of the ice Ship: setting course for Anodyne Wynter's Ship Upgrade took over the ship and got into the storgage bay. Ship:3 2 1 lift off maximum warp Upgrade: Look, a bunch of alien DNAs Wynter: Falco guard the DNA Upgrade scanned the DNAs and turned intothe first one - Rhino Falco: got it Wynta Rhino ripped open the door to thekitchen Rhino: I just found my happy place Falco stuns him with a blast Rhino: Hey! Rhino charges at Falco and headbutts him. Falco kicks him into the hologram training area Falco:Play Free Falling Computer :aerial combat initiated Rhino: Oh fudge Rhino and Falco are falling in the sky, Rhino turned into Naga and started flying Naga: I just outsmarted you and I have all my DNA and more back, thanks to Azmuth secretlysending DNA to my trix. but i'm still going to defeatall of you and maybe kill you, if my brother cannot be revived. Falco:Don't you know why he's doing this? Kurt:No why? Falco:You kiddnaped his sister,killed his species,sent sentinels to kill him,and put him in a healing chamber for several weeks! Kurt:What do you mean? I never did any of that! Falco:Something tells me there is another hand in this battle of the titans...Kurt:But who? Falco:I don't know but we have to tell Rex this is a setup! Galvan Mark II George is shown being thrown into a wall by Red Phantom. RP:Now to finish you off Nero...synbad.....ARURIA! A ball of red energy appears in Red Phantom's hand and get's bigger and bigger. RP: Ensaro....Hynostiy.......KREVALCO! A Holy Sword is called into his hand RP: This is for Sahria.... George: I don't know who Sahria is, but I'm not going down without a fight. George pulled out Kurt's Scythe and slashed at RP. RP deflected the strike with his Holy Sword and threw the sphere at George. George wanished in a flash of light, the scythe falling onto the ground. RP picked up the scythe, raised it into the air and laughed evily Rex:That was for you Sahria.. Sahria:REX! Rex:Huh? A portal opens and Sahria crawls out but is being pulled in slowly Sahria:Help me Rex! Rex Becomes Andromeda Punisher and grabs her quickly Sahria: (tears in her eyes):Don't let go if me Rex PLEASE! AP:I Can't...Hold....ON!!! Sahria slips out of his hands and into the portal his Contracter's voice is heard laughing evily on the other side AP:NOOOOOOOOOOO!!! Rex transforms back and begins to slightly cry. Rex (punching the ground leaving large holes and large quackes):NO! NO! NO! NOOOOO!!!! It wasn't suppose to end like this...no...(punches the ground weakly one last time) Wynter's ship flew down and the hatch opened. Kurt walked down and the ship flew off. Rex: You have the nerve to come back here after what you have done? Kurt: What? No! Rex (eyes glowing red): You are going to pay for what you have done! (transforms) Moonix! Kurt: That's my Wolfbreed! You can't rip-off aliens like that! (transforms) Xenomorph! Xenomorph slashed at Moonix, who used his megajump to dodge. He then blasted Xenomorph is the back with his moon beam. Xenomorph turned into Cannonbolt and rolled at Moonix. Moonix used his moon shield to block it, making Cannonbolt bounce off and turn into Chromadrillo. Chromadrillo absorbed the moon shield and blasted an energy beam at Moonix. Moonix dodged and used his sonic howl, causing Chromadrillo to start to break apart. Chromadrillo turned into Swamp Croc and lunged at Moonix. Moonix fired a moon beam at SC, knocking him into one of the holes. Moonix: That takes care of him. Way Big broke out of the hole and looked down at Moonix. WB: I wouldn't be so sure... Moonix turned into Triciphulisaur and punched WB in the face. WB blasted Triciphulisaur in the face with a cosmic beam. Triciphulisaur staggered back and tripped backwards over a building. Triciphulisaur turned into Galaxy Lord GL: Enough! I've had enough of every little cell in your body crying out to me for a swift death! This is the end for you, now roll over and die! GL turned WB back into Kurt and made the ground wrap around him, leaving only his head uncovered. GL: Prepare to die! The metal starts covering Kurt's head until he turns into Armodrillo then Ultimate Armodrillo and tore himself out of the metal. GL: How, I made it so you can't reach the Zorgatrix! Ult. Armodrillo: It's called master control, and Azmuth unlocked it for me. GL:that....that....traitor of a Galvan and to his son BECAUSE OF HIM THE LOVE OF MY LIFE IS DEAD I'LL KILL YOU WHERE YOU STAND!!! GL begins to charge a blast of omega energy and fire it at Ult.Armodrillo knocking him silly through several walls as he begins to fire a bolt he sees GL is not there but before he can react he lands forwards on the teleported GL fist then GL fire a beam of Omega energy while he is on his fist sending him flying one more into a wall. Then Ult.Armodrillo tunnels from under him and begins punching him and blasting and drilling to the point his fists become charged with energy and every punch is like twenty kamehamehas in a machine gun. Rex comes out of GL and becomes Small Shinobi he then dashes looking like a blur all around Ult.Armodrillo whilst slashing him and shrowing ninja stars at Ult.Armodrillo's Zogatrix turning him back into Kurt. Kurt while falling becomes Ultimate Ghostfreak and begins to fly while shoting at Small Shinobi who is running on a wall throwing stars at him. Ultimate Ghostfreak Fire dark missles at him and each one SS cuts in half before it can reach him Ult.Ghostfreak throws a spike boomerang at small shinobi. And SS dodges it but i comes back and hits him in the head knocking him on the ground chainging him back to Rex. Rex Becomes Ultimate Warrior and Fire Lasers from his eyes and Runic Stones some hit Ultimate Ghostfreak but he shakes it off Ultimate Warrior Throws Cyan Colored Fireballs at Ultimate Ghostfreak in the head rendering him weak Rex takes advantage of this and tries to drain his life force as he gets close Ultimate Ghostfreak hits him downward and fire dark missles at him and spikes in an barrage of anger Ultimate Warrior Flys to him and they begin to wrestle Ultimate Warrior Punches him twice then kicks with his clawed feet then his Rune Stones become on single stone and it fire a huge Beam Of Energy and Light missles as Ult.Warrior Gets in the blast and punches him with his fire ignited fists then kicks him out the blast and finishes with a Death Shot from his Right Eye. Ult. Ghostfreak: Can't...lose.... Ult. Warrior: Checkmate, now be silenced. Ult. Warrior picked up a building and dropped it on Ult. Ghostfreak. Before it landed on Ult. Ghostfreak, there was a flash of red light. Ult. Warrior: That's one down. Now for the next one - Eve Negason. Ult. Warrior flew into his ship and flew off to Earth. Kurt's House Eight-eight and Eve were standing where Kurt and George battled Rex and his Galvanic Mechamorphs. Eight-eight had a scanner out. Eight-eight: There are high levels of Zorgatrix activity, as well as some other type of Omnitrix. Shooting Star flew out of his ship above the two and made it rain energy bolts. Eve used Crystal Control and made a dome around them. Shooting Star created a meteor and threw it at the dome. The dome and the meteor shattered, and Eight-eight flew out of the debris with Eve. Eight-eight threw Eve, who used super strength to knock Shooting Star into the ground. Shooting Star turned into Rexbreed and knocked Eve off him. He then made an electric missle, and threw it at Eight-eight, where it punched straight through him, killing Eight-eight. Eve: NO! A portal opened behind her and sucked her into it. Rexbreed: NO! Wow, I can't believe I lost a bounty that easily...no matter. That is the end of the Negason siblings, and the way is open for me to get Erin back... A portal opened in front of him, and Rexbreed stepped into it. Andross' Hideout Andross was standing in the middle of a circle of machines. Erin was in a container with a tube connecting it with the circle. Rexbreed stepped out of the portal and did a double take when he saw Erin. Rexbreed: Sahria? Andross: Yes... Andross pushed a button and Erin dissolved into energy that was sucked into the tube and into the circle, where it was beamed into Andross. Andross sighed in pleasure. Andross: Another Galaxy Lord, dead. I guess you and me are the last ones, huh. Rexbreed: You...you....YOU KILLED SAHRIA! Rexbreed: You've made your final mistake, now fall to the ground so that your blood may stain the floor in a scarlet mural of your defeat! Rexbreed charged at Andross, but was hit by a stunning blast from the circle, forcing him to detransform and nearly pass out. Andross pressed another button, and the container opened and a robot arm reached towards Rex. A portal opened above the arm and Battle Mech fell out, crushing the arm under him. Sahria fell out of the portal and ran to Rex. Rex: What...what are you doing you welp, I'm the enemy...now stay out of my way. Eve: Cause, you were being used. Plus, George isn't dead. He's just injured. Andross: How cute. Andross ran over and slashed Eve's cheek, cutting it open. Eve pulled out her Ruby Claws and slashed at Andross. Andross dodged easily and blasted Eve with a giant energy beam, causing her to dissolve into nothingness. Battle Mech: NNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! Battle Mech pulled a giant spicked mace out of the air and charged at Andross. Andross jumped into the air, and the mace crushed the ground where he was. Andross grabbed Battle Mech by the leg and threw him into the air. Andross shot an energy beam at Battle Mech, vaporizing his lower half. Battle Mech turned into Sandbox and used his sandness to rebuild his lower half. Sandbox turned into Ult. Water Hazard and made a special water that gave Rex his energy back. Rex got up and turned into Retribution. Andross: Oh, double teaming, aren't we? How scary! UWH: On the count of three...three! (transforms) Powerhouse! (goes Ultimate) Ultimate Powerhouse! UP and Retribution charged at Andross. Andross slammed his sword's hilt into the ground, causing a shockwave that sent UP and Retribution flying into the air. Retribution slammed into the ground while UP flew up and threw fireballs at Andross. Andross dodged the fireballs, jumped into the air, and slashed at UP, causing them both to crash to the ground. Andross pinned UP and was about to stab him in the head when he was thrown off UP by Retribution. Rexlion: Enough! (transforms) Galaxy Lord! Galaxy Lord slammed his hands togther, making the very air bind around Andross. Andross: Wha? All of the oxygen in Andross was sucked out, causing him to pass out. Preparing to kill him but Sahria stopped his firey anger. GL then made UP wake up, Sahria come out of Andross, and brought Eve back to life. GL then turned back into a weak Rex. UP: Nice job Rex, but I'll take it from here. (transforms) Dimensional! Dimensional created two portals, one to send Rex and Sahria home, the other to take Andross to Impel Down. Dimensional and Eve went into the second portal too. Andross' Cell Andross, now imprisoned in Impel Down, was sitting in his cell muttering to himself when a purple portal opened in front of him. Andross: Who? Drakath's claw came out of the portal and grabbed Andross. Drakath: I have need of you. Andross was pulled into the portal, whiched closed behind him. Next Time Rex: YOU'll PAY FOR YOUR INSOLENCE ANDROSS! Rex fly at Andross with a flaming fist while andross Grins and runs at Rex with a Galaxy Scythe. Rex/Andross:It's TIME TO END THIS!! To Be Continued.... Characters Heroes *Kurt Negason *George Negason *Rex Daniel Forte *Eight-eight(deceased) *Eve Negason *Sahria Evans Villains *Rex Forte (for a while) *Galvanic Mechamorphs(deceased) *M.A.X.(deceased) *Wynter *Falco *Andross *Drakath (cameo) Aliens Used By Kurt *Snare-oh *Kinetic *Upgrade(x2) *Ultimate Upgrade *Ultimate Snare-Oh *Way Big(x2) *Shadow Way Big *Rhino *Naga *Xenomorph *Cannonbolt *Chromadrillo *Swamp Croc *Armodrillo *Ultimate Armodrillo *Ultimate Ghostfreak *Dimensional(x2) *Battle Mech *Sandbox *Ultimate Water Hazard *Powerhouse *Ultimate Powerhouse By Rex *Blade *Red Phantom *Andromeda Punisher *Triciphulisaur *Moonix *Galaxy Lord *Small Shinobi *Ultimate Warrior *Shooting Star *Rexbreed *Rexlion Category:Movies Category:Kurt 10 (series) Category:Krosskothen Category:Crossovers Category:Rex Forte Category:Kurt vs Rex Category:Chaos Arc